staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
Satarius Nation
= Solar-Sapphirian War As the war between sectors broke out in the 22nd century, the forces of the Third Shrine Republic had successfully conquered dozens worlds within the first few weeks of the conflict, one of these worlds was a Krovan held planet of "Uvrinolgo" The Battle for Setovri Completely unnexpectedly, the Third Shrine Republic warped to Uvrinolgo in 2179 and glassed the main city of Taparogenodvi. Millions of Krovans were killed outright, this was a show of force against the warrior people of the Krovan race. The Krovans refused Kal: Zentar Kalrein's order to surrender and launched a massive campaign to kill him. Kalrein decided to glass every city he came across, and he did, by the next week every major city had been destroyed, 2.7 billion Krovans were dead, the Krovan resistance forces hid underground and fought a guerrilla war against the Natogytt colonists and military forces for the remainder of the war. Liberation of Uvrinolgo By 2197 the war had turned out of favor for the Natogytts and in that year a Coalition fleet led by Zarnian Fleet Bringer: Satarius had descended on the planet with 7400 UTSEA forces, 50,000 Krovan Avengers 1,000,000 Vramese Conscripts and 46 Psion Praetorian Defectors. this coalition force smashed into the TSR Colonial Militia's defenses killing the new Kal Nedis: Ri Cho and liberating the planet from Natogytt dominance. Maninda's Betrayal As the coalition forces were resting and drawing up non-military plans for the planet, Vramese Coalition Officer: Maninda launched his forces against his allies and attempted to take control of the planet himself, during his uprising he comitted genocidal acts agaisnt the Natogytts there, systematically exterminating 75,000 in four days, his uprising was quelled by a coalition-Colonist alliance, that ended his uprising and killed half his forces, though the uprising was short it left a permanent impact on the planet. The Exodus of Sadness By 2209 Coalition occupation forces were now headed by Krovan Avenger: Jaivri Nivsin who put forth the Anti-Colonial Act of 2209, forcing all Natogytts who were not born on the planet to be deported back to Natogytt space, as this action became known, Natogytt protestors stormed the provisional capitol but were arrested by coalition authorities, what became known as the "Exodus of Sadness" began on December 1, 2210. 30 Million Natogytts were deported to Kandarissian, Boreluzian and Hylogan space, protests from their children continued but were progressively more violently put down, until Zarnian Fleet Bringer: Satarius returned and helped forge a peace treaty between both Krovans and Natogytts by using eachother's languages to give grandiose speeches about moving forward. Foundation of the Nation of Satarius Nineteen years after Satarius' intervention Krovan and Natogytt species tension had eased, and both factions helped found a new nation where Natogytts and Krovans have equal oppurtunity to lead their country, the nation was named after the Zarnian interventionist in 2229 and joined the Solarian coalition. By 2490 they had developed to the point where they were able to join the Solarian Sectorial Treaty Organization. Category:Natogytt Factions Category:Other Factions